playing with fire
by blackwood108
Summary: danny is normally a scrooge when it comes to the holidays but a certain something or someone has changed that for him. will everything work out for him or will he get burned playing with fire


_Hello everybody hope you all didn't have to wait to long for this story. I do not own Danny phantom or the songs mentioned in this they are owned by chuck barry and skillet. Well here it is then my next installment playing with fire._

_Danny struggled as he got his shirt and tie on through the mirror. Nowadays he didn't wear his hazmat suit anymore but wore anything. As long as he wore his new jacket which had his DP logo on the back. Normally hed be wearing a t-shirt and levis but now instead of a normal t-shirt he just wanted to look nice. "tonight is the only chance im gonna get so I might as well get it over with." He said not even bothering transforming. "save that for later tonight." He said to himself smiling. He went invisible and walked downstairs only to hear his parents constant argument about whether or not santa exist. "HE DOES NOT!" his mom bellowed. "HE DOES TO!" his dad bellowed._

_Danny cringed at this. "mom dad im going to a Christmas party is that okay?" he asked crossing his fingers. His mom yelled up the stairs. "go ahead sweety." His dad then returned. "you have fun okay son." Danny smiled in approval as he phased through the floor and into the lab. "his smile turned into a frown. "well here goes nothing." He said going into the portal. As Danny flew through the ghost zone he heard all over him chants of caroling and the constant "merry Christmas" Danny smiled normally he hated Christmas because of his parents constant fighting but this year he felt was going to be different._

_When Danny reached the party(which was being held at walkers prison) he kept his fingers crossed hoping that none of his enemies would attack him. When he reached the entrance there waiting for him was johnny 13 and kitty both beaming at him. "hey lil dude ready for tonight?" johnny asked fist pumping Danny. "ready as ill ever be." He said rubbing his neck. Kitty pulled Danny into a slight hug. "don't worry I made sure she would be here." She said winking at Danny. Danny smiled ready for tonight to be over with. Yes it was true he was there for a crush on one of his enemy's. not spectra not desiree nor kitty. As he walked in his eyes scanned around until his eyes fell onto the blue haired rocking princess of the ghost zone. Ember mclain. _

_Johnny winked at him. "go talk to her man do something." He said elbowing him in the shoulder. Danny smirked. "not yet johnny." He said chuckling. "I have a plan." He then turned to kitty. "ember sings every Christmas party doesn't she?" he asked hopefully. She nodded smiling. "okay then." Danny said loosening his tie. "lets do this." He said walking into the crowd of ghosts. He looked around for someone nessesary to his plan. After a half an hour of looking his eyes fell on his target. A certain genie ghost talking to her boyfriend. He walked up to her smiling hoping that this would work. "hi there desiree." He said trying to keep a straight face. Desiree looked at Danny with hatred. "Daniel what an unexpected surprise." She said folding her arms. Technus got the cue and floated over to skulker and walker._

_"so what do you want?" she asked eyes burning into Danny. He cringed a little bit. A few weeks ago he had stopped desiree near a wishing well. "well since it's the holidays I was wondering if I could ask a few favors." He asked putting his hands behind his back. Desiree looked at him suspiciously. "and why would I help you?" she asked with venom in her voice. Danny smiled. "I wish you could have anything you wanted for Christmas." He said with a sly grin on his face. Desiree had a look of shock on her face. "wow." She said with a blank look in her eyes. "you have wished it and so it shall be." She said snapping her fingers. As the magical smoke cleared away Danny smiled as he saw her in a new dress covered in lights like in the original tron. "lets just say I wanted something my boyfriend would like to enjoy." She said shrugging. Danny nodded in agreement. "you wanted to spend Christmas with someone who you care about huh?" he asked smiling at his handiwork. She smiled and nodded. "so are we on good terms then?" he asked. desiree nodded. "for now yes." She chuckled. Danny then repeated the question that he had asked earlier. "very well Daniel what are these few favors you wish?" she asked full of curiosity. Danny smiled._

_ "first of all how many wishes am I allowed?" he asked smiling. Desiree returned the smile. "for what you did tonight as many as you need." She said ready to snap her fingers. Danny smiled. "first I wish this whole conversation was private." He said confidently. She smiled slyly. "so you have wished it and so it shall be." She said snapping her fingers stopping time in an instant. Danny looked around smiling. "thanks a lot dez." He said smiling. She returned the smile. "so Daniel why the secrecy?" she asked smiling slyly. Danny blushed. "im trying to impress a girl tonight." He said pointing out his outfit. Desiree laughed for what seemed like forever. "oh my goodness." Desiree said through laughs and giggles. Danny glared with an icy stare. After she was finished desiree wiped a tear from her eye. "so Daniel who is the poor girl?" she asked smiling. Danny scowled at this remark but motioned for her to follow. _

_ Finally they reached the table where ember was frozen in time filing her nails. "you are kidding me." Desiree said in shock. Danny looked at her confused. "what?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "not my fault I think shes beautiful." He said looking at his feet. Desiree then put her hands to her mouth in shock. "so you do like her huh?" she asked slyly. Danny nodded. He had listened to her songs and all of her cds over and over until he knew all of her songs backwards and forwards. "I heard that skulker had dumped her a few weeks ago and well….." he said mumbling. "I just want her to know that someone cares for her." He said messing up his hair in embarrassment. Desiree smiled. "such a sweet and thoughtful thing to do Daniel." She said smiling in approval. "name any wish and I will grant it." She said getting her magic ready._

_Meanwhile johnny and kitty were talking when ember walked up to them. "well well if it aint the lovebirds of the ghost zone." She laughed giving them both a hug. She then held out a big box and a smaller one. "merry Christmas you two." She said smiling. Kitty smiled at ember. "oh emberrr." She said giving her friend a hug. When they were done ember smiled back at her friend. "hope im not inturupting anything here." Embers eyes went wide with shock as she turned to see the last person she wanted to see. "oh." She said looking at dannys smile with disappointment. "hey dipstick." Dannys frowned when he heard her the misery in her voice. "well happy holidays then." He said putting his hands in his coat pockets. "I guess so." She said noticing her phone going off. "sorry guys I gotta take this its my band." As she walked away Danny breathed in a heavy sigh of sadness. Johnny noticed this. "well hows this so called plan working?" he asked causing Danny to smile. "just wait for it." He said sticking his thumbs in his pockets. Right on cue embers hair went into a huge blaze. "YOU'VE GO T TO BE JOKING ME DARREN!" ember screamed into the phone. "WELL HOW THE HECK DID ALL OF THAT GET INTO YOUR DRINK?!" she said madder than ever. Danny stared hazily at her with a puppy dog eye look. He had to admit she looked lovely when she was mad. Ember came over hair still ablaze. Kitty looked at her with a concerned look. "is everything okay em?" she asked with worry in her voice. Embers eyes glared in anger. "my idiotic guitarist is having problems I might not be able to play tonight." She said her voice changing from anger to sadness. Danny smiled right on cue. "no you wont." Danny said walking up to her with an outstretched hand. Ember looked upon Danny full of confusion. Danny flashed a warm smile. "ill be your 2__nd__ guitarist." He said causing ember to burst out laughing. "youre kidding right phantom?" she asked through breaths of air wiping a tear from her eye. "what makes you think you can play with me?" she asked frowning. Danny smiled. "okay then sorry youll have to cancel." He put his thumbs in his pockets. He turned around and pretended to go over to the food table. Ember snorted. "that little reject thinks he has a chance to be on stage with me?" ember said as she rolled her eyes. Kitty and johnny looked at eachother sadly thinking that Danny had missed his chance. "you know ember." Kitty said putting her hand on embers shoulder. "why not let Danny try?" she backed away after seeing embers hair burn like a bonfire. "as if." She said sneering and wrinkling her nose. Kitty and johnny sighed at this._

_Danny grinned. "everything is going according to plan." He thought to himself. He walked over to walker and skulker talking. "well well if it isn't my future prey." Skulker smiled. Danny glared angrily full well still in rage after he heard that skulker had dumped ember. "and my future punching bag." Danny grinned back. Skulker glared as walker chuckled. "so ghost boy you enjoying the party so far?" walker asked handing Danny a soda. Danny nodded honestly. Ever since Danny had assisted walker in a breakout in exchange for dropping Dannys charge on contraband. Danny smiled. "yeah walker great party so far." Danny said taking a sip of his drink. Walker put his hand on Dannys shoulder. "if you ever need anything phantom just let me know alright?" Danny smiled. "actually walker there is one thing." Danny said rubbing his neck. Walker looked at him with a "just spill it" look. Danny gulped. "im wondering if you can get rid of one of your rules for me." Danny saw walkers eyes dart at once to his rule book as he pulled it out. "and what rule would that be ghost boy?" Danny grinned._

_Ember looked sulky at her eggnog and turkey remembering why she played at the Christmas parties. To get over what happened every year. She sighed at all the Christmas presents under the tree hoping at least one of them was hers. A tear came to her eye. She never got a gift during Christmas even when she and skulker dated he never even cared about her. She looked over at the stage tears flooding ruining her makeup. She looked over where Danny stood laughing and thanking walker for something and walked away. "why is he so cheerful today?" she asked herself. "he hates Christmas." She said to herself out loud. "attention everyone." Ember turned her head to see walker by the tree. She sighed miserably. "its time for secret santa so when you hear your name please come forward got it?" walker said smiling. He started calling up names as ember dozed off. Thinking to herself why was the universe so cruel? And why does life suck? She heard dannys name called. "even the dipstick got a gift. Probably from walker or that old father time guy." She said in her head venom in her voice. "ember mclain." Walker read her name causing embers heart to leap in both shock and happiness. She walked up and noticed that there was not 1 but 3 gifts in the guards hands. She took them and lost her balance when she felt someone catch her from behind and catch her gifts in the other hand. She turned and blushed like crazy. "you okay ember?" Danny asked smiling. She stuttered a little bit until she finally got the guts to say something. "im okay thanks dipstick." She said as Danny put her gifts down and walked away. She looked at Danny even though he didn't notice she was blushing and smiling until she remembered her gifts. She opened the first one which made her gasp. Was a black dress with white lace and blue flames at the bottom part. Tears came to her eyes as she snapped her fingers and her rocker outfit was replaced with the dress. It fit perfectly like a glove. She grinned and laughed as she twirled and enjoyed the dress. She looked over at the other two gifts she chose the longest one and opened it. Only to burst into tears. She picked up a jet black Gibson flying v and looked closely at a few autographs and practically squeeled like a little school girl. On the guitar was paul Stanley john lennon slash eric singer tommy Thayer gene simmons led zeppelin and ozzy osbourne. She looked in shock and laughed she strummed the guitar even though there was no sound she loved the feel of the guitar. She looked over at the last gift and slowly opened it. When she opened the lid her hands went straight to her mouth. There in the box was a dozen sky blue roses made of ice. She picked them up and noticed a note attached to the flowers. _

_"__**dear ember."**_

**_Ever since I first met you I have been head over heels for you. I hope you enjoyed your gifts. All 3 of them. _**

**_Sincerely your secret admirer._**

_Ember reread the note over and over until her heart was swelling. "someone likes me?" she asked herself putting her hand on her heart._

_Danny looked dreamily at ember until kitty ran up to ember and showed off her new leather jacket she had gotten from johnny. He amired embers dress. It hugged her nicely and hoped she enjoyed her gifts. He turned to his gift and opened it. With a shock he saw a black Gibson les paul with white and green flames. "oh my gosh." He lifted up and noticed that there were speakers built into the guitar. "nice guitar dude." Danny jumped and saw a blue ghost with a backwards Mohawk and 3 pircings in each ear. "thanks." Danny said smiling shaking the ghosts hand. "names max im embers bass." He said bowing playfully. Danny smiled. "im Danny the halfa kid." He replied laughing. Max smiled with a mischievous grin. "oh trust me dude all of us know who you are." He said motioning Danny to come closer. "I also know you have a crush on my boss." He said pointing to ember who was doing a twirl showing off her new dress. Danny blushed at gazing at embers beauty. He turned to max. "I really want her to like me how do I do it?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. Max grinned and motioned for Danny to follow._

_Ember was hiding her face in embarrassment. She had told kitty about the secret admirer. "that is sooooo sweet." Kitty squealed. Ember turned to kitty with a wicked grin. "kitty you are the most helpless romantic I know." She said winking and causing kitty to blush. "hey shes my helpless romantic though." Johnny said hugging kitty from behind. "hey boss." Ember turned to see max standing behind her hands behind his back. "hey max whats up?" ember said with a bit of serious in her voice. Max smiled. "ok bad news Darren is still puking his guts out." The ghostly rocker explained causing ember to sigh in annoyance. "good news though I found a guy who plays guitar and has volunteered to take over tonight." This caused ember to beam. "whats best about this is hell do it for free." He said messing up his hair even more." Ember smiled and hugged max slightly. "good start playing then get warmed up alright?" ember ordered smiling. Max saluted and walked away. "by the way boss." Max said quickly causing ember to look over her shoulder. "the guy said to say he is your secret admirer." He then turned and ran as fast as he could to the stage before ember could ask anymore questions causing ember to blush and smile. Johnny was about to laugh and make a wise crack when kitty interrupted him by elbowing him in his ribs. _

_"hey guys enjoying the fun?" everyone turned to see Danny standing there with a guitar to his back. Johhny fist bumped Danny and kitty smiled. "sure as heck we are little dude." Johnny said smiling. Danny looked over at ember who had a look of annoyance. "nice dress ember it fits ya perfectly." He said folding his arms. Ember sighed. "thanks dipstick." She said trying to sound nice. Danny then saw the flying v. he then pointed to it. "may i?" ember hesitated. Danny laughed. "don't worry Ill be careful." Ember finally nodded. As Danny picked it up and gasped(emven though it was a fake one.) "wow all these auto graphs awesome." Danny said putting it back in its case. He then turned to ember. "so you going to the guns and roses concert in new York by chance?" he asked seeing embers face light up like the tree. "youre a guns and roses fan?" she asked surprised. Last she heard Danny was into rap and hip hop. Danny nodded. "yeah I kinda got converted a while back." He said flipping his guitar around and played a few chords that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. (he had to do this since he didn't want ember knowing he was filling in for her 2__nd__ yet. "well might as well go practice with this thing." He said seeing ember take her hands out of her ears. "oh and nice flowers by the way ember." He said causing ember to smile._

_ Ember and kitty decided to have a girl to girl chat later that night Johnny had gone to talk to skulker and technus. Kitty then brought up embers secret admirer again dispite embers protests. "so do you think hell be cute or hunky?" kitty asked acting out her original self. She hoped deep down ember would talk or at least be nice to Danny. If she didn't? kitty didn't even want to think about that. Ember gazed off into space just thinking. "I don't know kitty im not into that kind of thing." Ember said looking down. "besides I don't know what this guy sees in me. Im nothing special." Kitty gasped as her hands darted to her mouth. She then put her hands on embers shoulders. "how can you say that?" she exclaimed with a hurt voice. "hes had his eyes on you for 9 whole months now." Kitty then realized what she had done._

_ Embers gaze went darting to kittys surprised expression. "wait how in the name of black Sabbath do you know kitty?." She asked angrily. Finally kitty came clean(except who the admirer was.) ember gazed angrily at her friend. "why didn't you tell me anything?" ember asked causing her hair to burn up. Kitty didn't know what to do ember was scary when she was mad. But was a nightmare when she was furious. Ember was about to rip kitty a new one when walker stepped on stage. Her hair calmed down and she looked towards the stage. There stood her band but the 2__nd__ guitarists spot was empty. "HELLO GHOST ZONE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!1" max bellowed in the mic causing ember to giggle a bit. She turned to see kitty crying in her hands. Ember now realizing that she had hurt one of her most closest friends got on her knees and hugged kitty apologetically. "im sorry kitty I didn't mean to scare you." Kitty looked up. And to embers surprise smiling. "you asked what he saw in you?" she asked with a wicked grin causing ember to blush in embarrassment. "youll soon find out." She said quickly running to johnny before ember could say anything._

_Ember now shocked turned towards the stage noticing her band had there instruments ready. "now I must say really quick." Max explained grinning. "our 2__nd__ guitarist is sick so we have a back up." Embers heart raced and probably skipped a few beats. All night she wondered who it was and why he didn't speak up sooner. "well put your hands together for the one the only trouble and problem child of the ghost zone…" embers heart raced even more until she swore she heard her heart pop. "..DANNY PHANTOM." Embers breath stopped as Danny walked up on stage applause following_

_. Her mind as well as her heart were racing. "it was him? No it cant be. But it is. Isn't it? No no no no no no no no no no no no no." she thought to herself sitting down to keep herself from passing out. She looked up to see Danny change into his ghost form now different from when she last saw him. His hazmat suit was gone and replaced with a black button up shirt with a dark pair of boot cut jeans and a pair of black combat boots. His hair still white had also changed. Not only was it a little bit longer but had green frost tips. Finally she noticed him wearing a black bikers jacket with his dp logo on the front. Ember smiled slightly. "he is kindof cute though." She thought to herself until she slapped herself. "don't even think that mclain. Hes the enemy you're the sworn nemesis. Hes the goody two shoes youre the villan." Then again so was catwoman and batman. But she couldn't deny it he did look kindof hot in that new outfit of his._

_Danny grinned at his audience of half enemies and newly made friends. "well I explained to max here I may not know that many Christmas songs I do know how to jam a few others so we all agreed wed take requests for fun." Ember facepalmed herself realizing this was going to be a long night. "I got one for ya." She turned to see technus and desiree standing smiling next to each other. "ok techman whatll it be?" Danny asked smiling. "johnny b good." Technus said grinning giving Danny the thumbs up while the crowd applauded. "Danny shrugged smiling. "ok then an oldie for the old timer." The whole crowd burst out laughing including ember and technus. Desiree on the other hand smiled. Danny started tapping his foot getting the beat ready._

_As Danny played the song ember couldn't help but notice how well Danny kept with the beat. How perfect his guitar riffs were. How perfect he was. She stopped herself in her thoughts. "did I just think that." She asked herself now freaking out. "ember I think youre losing it." She said to herself now frowning. Ember smiled as Danny started pulling of a marty mcfly dancing and playing his guitar even more. "hes pretty good." She said to herself smiling._

_Half an hour later_

_Once Danny was done withal the songs he walked down to kitty and johnny and was returned with a huge hug and hi five. "you did great man." Johnny said smiling. Kitty grinned at Danny with a huge smile. "ember really liked your music." She said smiling. Danny blushed smiling back. "where is she anyway?" danny asked hopefully. Kitty looked around puzzled. "I don't know." She said looking at dannys sad expression. "I cant believe it." Danny said frowning. He then turned around to kitty and johnny. "have a merry Christmas you guys okay?" he said with a sad smile. Kitty tried to say something to Danny but johnny put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head._

_Danny stepped out of walkers prison with that sulking and shocked. "I followed the plan I did everything right." He said outloud to no one. "yes you did babypop." A voice said behind him making him jump. "ember." Danny said shocked. There ember was standing in her dress her new guitar strapped to her back and the roses in her hands. "how long were you there?" he asked shaking. Ember grinned. "the whole time Danny." She said slowly walking up to him. Dannys heart skipped a beat as ember said his name . "wanna walk me home?" she said smiling and giggling. Danny just didn't know how to answer._

_Danny and ember floated to embers place in silence until ember broke the silence. "so how long have you been able to play guitar?" she asked smiling. Danny smiled sheepishly back. "I used to play for a while before I got my powers." He said playing a chord on his guitar. 'I had desiree wish them back." He then looked at embers smile. It burned him inside and melted him all the way to his heart. 'its also how I got your gifts." He said chuckling. Ember blushed. "thank you for the gifts by the way." She said holding back tears. Danny noticed quickly. "everything okay?" he asked worried. Ember smiled nodding. "ive just never gotten a Christmas gift before." She said looking down. Dannys fists bawled up. "not even from skulker?" he asked dryly. _

_Ember looked over at him. "no he didn't even try." She said frowning. Dannys eyes glowed dark green. "when the Christmas truce is over im busting his skull in." Danny said. ember put her hand on dannys chest. "Danny don't okay?" she begged. Danny looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "youre better than him dipstick." She said with a smile on her face. Danny blushed. "youre nice sweet and everything Danny trust me don't stoop down to his level." She said with begging in her eyes. Danny grinned. "don't worry ill bring him up to mine so I can kick his ***" he said causing him and ember to laugh. _

_Once they reached embers place they both walked up to the doorstep ember turned to Danny. "why don't you come inside and have something to eat?" walkers party didn't have that much to eat or drink there. "are you sure I don't want to be a problem." He said now sweating. Ember smiled. "for my secret admirer why not?" ember said smiling now pulling him inside. Once inside Danny looked around and noticed not only was there posters of kiss smashing pumpkins def leppard and black Sabbath. But also Christmas decorations all over the place. Ember turned to Danny. "im going to change into something comfortable. Go ahead and make yourself at home if you want Danny." She said walking up the stairs. Danny sat down playing his guitar thinking on what song to play for fun._

_Ember had just gotten her favorite smashing pumpkins t-shirt on when a thought came to her head. She looked in the mirror as she undid her ponytail and let her hair flow down her back down to her waist. She smiled as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. She walked down the stairs to hear a guitar chord from Danny. "he is really good." She got to the bottom when she heard a song all to familiar song from the guitar. "that's my song." She said her hands flying to her mouth. Danny had finished the song smiling. It was the song that had sparked his crush on ember. "youre really good babypop you know that?" he turned only to have his jaw drop to the floor." Her t-shirt hugged her perfectly and her jeans just made her look more hot. Not to mention she had her hair down making her more stunning than she ever was. _

_She walked up to him and sat down next to him causing him to blush. "so you know how to play my song huh?" she asked causing Danny to nod and turn as red as a tomato. "so you do like my music." She said laying back putting her hand on his shoulder. Danny shook nervously at her touch. Ember noticed this and smirked. "so Daniel how long have you had a crush on me?" she asked holding back laughter. Danny blushed. "well ever since I beat you and youngblood." He said smiling. He looked up at her smiling. "you looked cute as a pirate." He said slyly. Ember blushed almost as bad as Danny. _

_Later that night Danny and ember talked and flirted a little J. Danny mentioned that he had learned about his new ice powers. And his ghostly wail(which got embers attention.) and ember had mentioned the fact that the guys in white were getting in the way of her fun and her concerts. However later that night which was 5 minuits until Christmas Danny had to leave dispite embers protests. "im sorry ember I have to go my family will get worried." Ember frowned. She knew all about dannys over protected sister and parents. "can I just ask one favor?" she asked with a shy smile. Danny smiled back. "sure what is it?" he asked already knowing what it was. Ember twiddled her fingers behind her back. "would It be okay if you sang one song with me?" she asked raising her eyes burning into dannys. "I wouldn't mind at all." He said smiling._

_Danny lifted his guitar and ember just sat next to him smiling. "I cant believe it." She thought to herself. "hes much nicer when hes not shoving me in the thermos." She thought blushing. She got out her keyboard and Danny readied his guitar._

_Danny: you come to me with scars on your wrist _

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this._

_Ember: I just came to say good bye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry im fine._

_Danny: but I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night youll spend alone look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_Im everywhere you want me to be the last night youll spend alone_

_Ill wrap you in my arms and I wont let go_

_Im everything you need me to be._

_Danny:your parents say everything is your fault but they don't._

_Know you like I know they don't know you at all._

_Ember:im so sick of when they say its just a phase youll be okay youre fine._

_Both: but I know it's a lie._

_Danny: This is the last night youll spend alone look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_Im everywhere you want me to be the last night youll spend alone_

_Ill wrap you in my arms and I wont let go_

_Im everything you need me to be._

_Danny:the last night away from me._

_The night is so long when everythings wrong _

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

_Tonight_

_Tonight._

_Danny: This is the last night youll spend alone look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_Im everywhere you want me to be the last night youll spend alone_

_Ill wrap you in my arms and I wont let go_

_Im everything you need me to be._

_Danny:_

_I wont let you say goodbye_

_Ill be your reason why._

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me. _

_as the song came to an end ember smiled and looked at Danny his green neon eyes gleaming back at her. "that was really nice." She said hugging her knees. Danny scooted over closer. He was about to say something when ember brought him into a long hug. He felt tears on his shirt. "thank you Danny for a wonderful Christmas." She said through slight sobs. She looked up and Danny saw the happiness in her eyes. Danny wiped away the tears and smiled. "well for my crush anything." He said giving her a kiss on her cheek causing her to burn. She looked up slowly a smile came to her face. Danny followed her gaze only to land on the last thing he had wished for. "I wonder how that got there." ember said observing the mistletoe slowly returning her gaze to Danny. Danny smiled. "who knows." He said with a sly smile. Ember put her hand on dannys cheek and slowly planted her lips onto Danny deepening the kiss. Danny gladly returned it. After what seemed for forever they finally broke the kiss. Danny gazed into embers emerald eyes. Ember smiling at him. "mind if I ask you something ember?" Danny asked still in shock. Ember grinned placing her head on dannys shoulders. "what might that be babypop?" she asked nuzzling her cheek on him. "are you busy this Friday?"_

_and scene let me just say this one took a while and I really enjoyed typing it. There will be a sequel to this and I will upload it however it all depends on how many r and rs I get for this one. Now if you all don't mind I have to answer the door._

_Ember stares there at the door glaring at me. "hello rex."_

_Me:oh crap._

_Her: upload the story yet?"_

_Me: uhh yes._

_Her: so is my song ready._

_Me smiling: yep got it right here. (I hand the paper over to her)_

_Her: (after reading the song) this is really good._

_Me:thanks it just took the right inspiration._

_She turns to me:what kind of inspiration?_

_Me: "silence"_

_Her: well?_

_Me: (mumbles)_

_Her:excuse me?_

_Me: it was looking at the picture of you I got._

_Her :shocked  
expression._

_Me: the song is called perfect angel isn't it?_

_Her: she grins._

_Me: are uhhh you doing anything Friday?_

_Her: not until now._


End file.
